Chance at Love
by mutsumi
Summary: It was 10 years after the Battle and the war survivors were celebrating. Padma Patil had stayed friends with most, especially with the Ravenclaw trio Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. A lot had changed but it seemed that Padma wasn't that willing to accept that her skirt-chasing former co-Prefect Anthony had matured, and quite possibly, in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANCE AT LOVE**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ I've been wanting to explore what happened to the Ravenclaws in Harry's world and I've always thought Padma would end up with Anthony, or Theodore Nott, Jr. Maybe even Zacharias Smith. So here's my take on these minor characters from the last chapter of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue.

Also, there may or may not be a ball of sorts but I imagined there should be a sort of celebration, especially after 10 years of peace.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and associated characters are copyright JK Rowling, Warner Brothers Studios, Scholastica, Bloomsbury, etc.

* * *

Padma Patil looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had not done this in three months, two weeks, and four days. She was in no way, as vain like her twin sister but there's something entirely different when you were looking at scars. Battle scars to be exact. They weren't that visible unless one looks closely but she knew where each and every one were. They let her remember that fateful night of 1998. She remembered Hogwarts Castle little by little crumbling down. She remembered her teachers' faces: resolute and determined to defend the school and protect the students, especially the younger ones. She remembered her friends and schoolmates. They lost a lot but she was grateful her sister and her closest friends were spared.

Gingerly, she traced a thin scar on her left temple down to her jaw. It was unnoticeable, especially if she put on concealer, but tonight she wouldn't. She didn't usually make an effort but tonight, it didn't feel right to hide them. Today was the tenth year anniversary of the battle and tonight, she will be seeing friends and comrades. That scar, and the rest on her chest, arms, a few on her legs, and that long slash on her back were remembrances of what she went through, and reminders that she was alive. And so were the important people in her life.

Sighing, she looked away from the mirror and opened her closet. It was an improvement, honestly, as she used to stare at herself in the mirror every time she took a bath and then would promptly break down. Thoughts of leaving the thick part of the battle early and focusing on helping Madam Pomfrey crossed her mind every time. If only she left when she was still able, she could have helped Madam Pomfrey in healing the injured. If only she didn't fire that first hex she wouldn't have been drawn outside. If only she headed straight to the infirmary, knowing the outcome of battle. If only, if only. But she chose to fight. And in the end, remembering she was alive, and so were her sister and friends and that it was over, she pulls herself together and removes traces of tears from her face, lights lavender scented candles, turns on some soothing music, and lowers herself in the tub.

Now, deep breaths calm her and it was good as she needed to get ready. She picked up a simple beige, semi-sheer chiffon jumpsuit, that has a loose spaghetti strapped top, elastic waist, and loose pants. It was comfortable, and the racerback lends a subtle sexiness to the outfit. She wore it and accessorized with gold: a pair of gold hoop earrings, a slim gold watch on her left wrist, a gold infinity thumb ring on her right hand, a gold wire bangle on her right upper arm, gold rope belt, and single strapped gold high-heeled sandals. She let her thick, black hair down, taming it a bit with a spell, letting the waves fall naturally against her back hiding her scars. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again. On second thought, she gathered her hair up into a high ponytail, secured it with a black elastic and wound a thin strand of her hair around the elastic for a more polished look. Scars be damned. Her outfit did not cover those on her chest and arms anyway. Plus, she was probably the only one who notices them. Satisfied, she then worked on her makeup, keeping it as simple as her outfit, choosing to line her eyes with kohl, curling her lashes and applying mascara, dusted bronzer on the apples of her cheeks, and applied natural colored lipstick on her lips. Glancing one last time at the mirror, she nodded and went out into the hallway.

Slowly descending down the stairs, Padma discovered Dean Thomas sitting on the sofa, silently manipulating a Muggle toy she and her twin Parvati had both taken a liking to: the Rubik's cube. While she and her sister didn't use magic to turn the faces of the cube, here was Dean, brows knitted together as the cube hovered in front of him, flicking his wand to turn a face, swishing it around to see if he made progress. He hadn't even heard her coming down the stairs, despite her heels making a noise. Grinning, she continued down and upon reaching the wizard, tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Dean," Padma said quietly, so as not to startle the bloke too much. But as expected, Dean gave a yelp and the cube fell on the table. He looked up and grinned sheepishly when he recognized it was her.

"Hullo, Padma," Dean greeted as he stood up and pecked her cheek. "Sorry about that," gesturing to the toy. "I got here early and I know Parvati takes a long time to prepare and I've always wanted to finish it so…" He was rambling and he stopped talking when he realized it.

Padma grinned. "It's okay, Dean. I suppose we've left you alone too long." She walked towards the table and picked up the cube, turning it around. "And you almost got it," she exclaimed, passing the cube to Dean. "If I hadn't come down now, you probably would have it sorted out before we leave for the party."

Dean blushed. "Don't tease, Padma. Parvati told me how you've solved this loads of times since the two of you bought this."

Padma laughed. "It's been with us for ages and I've always liked to challenge myself." Then quietly, she admitted, "I honestly slept very late the first few weeks until I managed to solve it."

Dean's smile brightened at this admission when they heard a voice call out for help.

"Paddy!"

Padma winked at Dean. "I'll be right back." She saw him pick up the toy as she went back up the stairs as fast as her heeled feet can carry her. Knocking on the door to her twin's bedroom, she slowly opened the door to find herself suddenly pulled in quickly, the door closing behind her with a slam.

"Vati?" she asked cautiously as her eyes adjusted to the too bright lights in her sister's bedroom.

"Do I look okay?" Parvati Patil asked her twin sister breathlessly, hands clasped together over her chest. Her long thick hair cascaded down in waves and curls, framing her face softly. Her eyes were lined, her eyelids had a bit of shimmer. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were a lovely shade of mauve. She was also wearing beige, a short saree-inspired dress: a sleeveless wrap that ties at her left shoulder, with the edges trimmed in gold. Her feet were clad in gold high-heeled pumps.

Padma laughed. "We do think alike every now and then." She reached out and gently tucked a stray hair behind her twin's ear. "You look lovely. What's gotten you worried?"

Parvati sighed as she sat down on the chair of her dresser. "I'm nervous. I feel today's the day." She said this while twiddling her left ring finger.

Padma's eyes widened with excitement. "But how do you know? Did you look at tea leaves?" she asked teasingly.

Parvati stuck out her tongue. "You know that's hogwash. But I actually did," she confessed. "Only because I feel it's coming. And I've been feeling it strongly since the invitations had been sent." She was wringing her hands now, visibly agitated and before losing the urge the keep on sitting and not stand up to pace, her twin grasped her hands as she sat so they would be level.

"Parvati, relax." Padma crooned soothingly, squeezing her sister's hands gently. "Is it that worrisome? You've loved him since we were 15 and you've been together for five years after 5 years of tiptoeing around each other." She earned a playful punch at that. "Is it the waiting? Or you're changing your mind?" The former Ravenclaw Prefect asked quietly.

"No!" Parvati answered surely, earning a smirk from her twin. "It's just… I don't honestly know why I'm a wreck. It's… look at me, Paddy. I'm ugly. My stomach's a tangle of webs, I have that red patch on my back, and my face. If I don't use a charm…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue for fear of breaking down.

Padma stood and sat next to her sister, squeezing in the small chair. Gently, she smoothed her sister's hair before grasping her twin's chin so they'd be facing each other. "Parvati," she started, softly but firmly. "You _are_ beautiful. We are, after all, the prettiest in our year, yes?" She smiled. "And what do those scars do but magnify your beauty? They show what's inside you. That you're brave. That you're selfless. That you care. That you're beautiful inside as you are outside." Padma knew she was telling these to her twin but it felt as if she was also telling these to herself. "Besides which, I know for a fact that you've been intimate with Dean _loads_ of time and…" She wasn't able to finish her teasing as her sister playfully punched her again.

"PADMA!"

Padma laughed. "Oh, hush. I'm your twin. Even if you've been very careful with charming this room, remember that I'm just at the other side. And proximity means…"

"We feel each other's powerful emotions better."

"We feel each other's sexual tensions stronger."

"PADDY!" Parvati shrieked, laughing and hitting her twin on the shoulder.

"What?" Padma asked, trying to keep a straight face before breaking down to a giggle. "Come now. Dean's been waiting and I think he has just solved the cube." She added as they heard a loud, "Yes!" coming from downstairs.

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANCE AT LOVE**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Second chapter. Wee! So a short background in the first chapter and now, we're starting with more action and interaction. I'm thinking this would be a more or less five chaptered fic, seeing the chapters aren't very long. Plus depending on when I can write the next installment.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and associated characters are copyright JK Rowling, Warner Brothers Studios, Scholastica, Bloomsbury, etc.

* * *

The party had just started when Padma, Parvati and Dean arrived at Hogwarts. They were met by Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot by the entrance to the Great Hall and the trio split up, Parvati and Dean going with Seamus while Padma, after greeting Michael and Terry with kisses on their cheeks, went off to find their former Housemates.

The three were making small talk, as much as they could as they moved through the crowds in search of their other friends. Terry told bits and pieces of what he's been up to in the Magical Law Enforcement department since he and Padma last saw each other more than a month ago. Michael was regaling them of an emergency he was attending to earlier, complete with the gory details of find the splinched body parts of the wizard who Apparated all over while one of his legs was transfigured to a base of a lamppost. Padma cringed as she listened, thankful she had the day off and didn't have to look for body parts. She and Michael both work at St. Mungo's and while they work on different departments, Michael would often call for her to help him in severe cases. He trusted her judgement and skills more than he did their seniors. Trust that wasn't built overnight as they've been friends since first year but trust that deepened and sealed during the last six months before the Battle.

"By the way, Padma. You look hot tonight." Michael finished his sharing with a compliment. His tone changed to a playful, mischievous tone as he added, "Anthony will surely…"

Three things happened at once. Padma's head turned to Michael sharply, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Terry reached out and pulled on Michael's wrist. And Anthony Goldstein appeared in front of them.

"I will what? Hey guys," Anthony greeted them. "Padma," nodding to her direction before grinning widely. "You're looking positively radiant tonight," he said, moving in to kiss her on the cheeks. However, Padma turned her narrowed eyes to him and he paused in his action. He knew too well what would happen if he continued. "I mean, hi, Padma. Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Padma's eyes visibly softened a tiny bit, but she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Hello, Anthony. It's been a while." She pecked him on the cheek and she noted with satisfaction the surprised look in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide and the redness slowly creeping his cheeks. She almost snorted. Almost. She missed taking Anthony by surprise with her teasing as they weren't very often as it was always the other way around, her former co-Prefect teasing her endlessly. "Where's your date? Left her home so you can _mingle_?" she asked, the last word uttered meaningfully with a hint of sarcasm. His days as a skirt-chaser in their school days were something she always remembered.

"You wound me, Pads," he answered easily. "I'm a changed man! Haven't you noticed and hasn't Michael told you anything?" Anthony asked, nodding towards Michael. He couldn't believe she still thought low of him. Not that he could blame her, really, as he dated one girl and would ogle another girl, or two, back in their days at Hogwarts. But it was ten years and surely, she would have thought he'd grow up, even if just a little.

Michael laughed. "As much as I miss seeing you two go at it like an old married couple, I see Su and Mandy waving at us." He ignored the two's protests as he started towards the latter two. He could hear Terry chuckling and from the corner of his eye, saw him guide Padma thru the small of her back. The two were forever date partners after the disastrous Yule Ball in their fourth year and Michael knew little had changed since then. He saw Anthony's eyes frown a bit before smiling as he saw Michael gazing at him knowingly. He shook his head. Anthony shouldn't even have that reaction. Everyone knew what Terry prefers and it was definitely not Padma.

Guided by Terry towards their friends, she could not believe Michael likened then to an old married couple, and with Anthony of all wizards. He knew how she thought of her old Housemate and yet he uttered that ridiculous notion. Padma got along with Anthony great but she never believed he would be serious to a girl ever. She never truly understood what Michael was harping on about when he teased them, especially during their seventh year as he was relentless about it when she vaguely noticed, and commented on Anthony not dating anyone. Even Terry had those knowing looks and smiles but he wouldn't tell her a word. She often wondered why she kept on hanging out with these blokes when they're clearly mental and liked to tease her.

"Don't mind him, Padma," Terry suddenly told her, interrupting her thoughts. "You know how those two are."

Padma looked up at Terry and grinned. "I know. I just can't believe I've almost forgotten how you three were together."

Terry pulled and gave her a squeeze before dropping a kiss on her left temple. "We've mellowed down, you know. Mike and Tony still banter like women and I'm still the referee," he said softly as they followed Michael to their former Housemates. "But we did grow up. We had to."

Padma sighed. She now remembered why. These three blokes were no drama, no pretenses. They had different views and opinions on things which she loved as they could go on and argue about anything and everything. And truth be told, there were some things she can tell these three, even Anthony as he can be serious when need be, that she couldn't outright tell her girl best friends. "I know, Ter. I know."

Unbeknownst to her, Anthony heard snippets of their conversation as he walked behind them, and he looked at them with a bit of jealousy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Padma felt like a social butterfly for once. That title was usually reserved for her more socially inclined twin Parvati, but tonight, she was enjoying herself thoroughly. It felt really nice to see old schoolmates in a festive atmosphere. She was dancing with the blokes and went from group to group, exchanging floo and owl addresses for future meetings over coffee. Maybe dinner if they were a group. Or even lunch, if her work would permit. She was currently dancing with Anthony, their second one that night and while they bantered like they always did, something felt off. He seemed just a bit different, somewhat worldly, but she couldn't really pinpoint what.

She was grilling him on his latest travel, on his search for exotic coffee suppliers, as they only see each other once in a blue moon, when Michael or Terry invites her. Or Su, her bestfriend who was a coffee addict and a book lover as well. She had never gone to his shop by herself yet, seeing he was one of her closest friends, despite the bantering and usual eyebrow raising remarks from each other. She hadn't really the chance. She would pass by his shop once in a while but when she would peek inside and ask the shopkeeper, Anthony was usually away on a trip, or hasn't come in yet. Besides which, when he did invite her to try his latest bean discovery, she would ask if Michael or Terry were also coming so they would have mini get-togethers.

He was evading her questions, insisting she needed to go to the bookstore and find out for herself when she noticed her twin and Dean dancing much slower than the music's beat. She found herself watching the, craning her neck every time she and Anthony move to the beat. Her dance partner must have noticed her distraction as he slowly guided her to a perfect view of the couple. She acknowledged his consideration with the barest of smiles as she continued to watch while Anthony stopped talking and kept them in time with the music.

Parvati and Dean were looking at each other's eyes, Dean talking and Parvati nodding. Padma noticed her heart constrict, knowing it to be Parvati's reaction, and she tightened her grip on Anthony's hand and shoulder just a bit.

"Padma?"

She shook her head. "Shh."

Dean was still talking and soon, she saw Parvati tearing up. Dean gently wiped the tears forming around her eyes then he took her left hand and slipped a ring on her ring finger. There was no stopping Parvati's tears now as she smiled thru her tears, nodded, and Padma saw her say Yes.

Padma felt a soft touch on her cheek and she just realized that tears were also falling down her face and Anthony was wiping them gently. Nobody seemed to noticed what just happened except the four of them. She looked up at Anthony beaming, tears still falling from her eyes, and he continued to gently wipe them off, his eyes soft as he gazed down at her. He had never looked at her that way before and her breath caught in her throat. He was…

"Merlin," she blurted out. She was still crying and her heart felt it might burst with the mix of emotions she felt between her and her twin's. She glanced at where Parvati and Dean was, breaking eye contact with Anthony, and saw her sister's fiancé drop kisses on her twin's forehead several times, a content smile on his face every time Parvati would look up and beam at him.

Padma couldn't contain the happiness she felt for her sister when Anthony suddenly whirled her around. She laughed and Anthony continued twirling her until he stopped and she almost crushed into his chest, still laughing, if he wasn't great at controlling their movements. Anthony chuckled, and she looked up at him again, still laughing. He still had that soft gaze on him.

"Padma," Anthony gently said, tucking strands of hair that got loose with all the spinning they did. Wiping remnants of tears from her face, Padma realized they had stopped dancing and they were in a somewhat secluded section of the Great Hall when his fingers stopped wiping and started caressing her cheeks. Gently smiling, he suddenly dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Surprised, her eyes widened as she gasped his name out. "Anthony?"

His gentle smile intact, he grabbed her hand and turned them towards the door. "Let's go out," was all Anthony said as he led her out into the garden.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review. Thanks!**_


End file.
